


Painful Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M, Memories, Paris - Freeform, angst i think, bad grammar, first fic, peach - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically, Elio is living in Paris for school and one night a feeling comes over him to open a box of memories from his summer with Oliver!*WARNING*I am bad at summaries and this is my first fic with lots of bad grammar, feel free to edit it if you want just ask me first!





	Painful Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have posted so I am very nervous to see the response  
> I am also bad grammar so feel free to edit it if you want just ask me first.

Looking out upon the city in his 4th-floor shoebox apartment in Paris Elio looked out upon the city he has lived in for years, trying to concentrate on his music transcriptions.  
It was 2 a.m and his insomniac tendencies grew worse as the summer month drew near, so as a way to relax after countless attempts at sleep Elio got out some sheet music to transcribe, this was favorite hobby expect maybe reading. Transcribing music has always been a way to relax as he got lost in the music. However, his hobby had failed at relaxing Elio with a drop of a pencil.  
“Damn” He whispered to himself leaning down to grab it when his bedside drawer had caught his eye.  
Staring at the white nightstand that was slightly chipped a chill came over Elio and his head said to go back to the music but something else told him to walk over and look what was inside. Sluggishly he walked from his brown desk over to his twin bed and sat down slouching forward eyeing the bedside, debating if he really wanted to open it up, as he knew what lied inside.His mind and body were two different beings in that moment. His whole body urged to take hold of the handle and open up the memories that lie inside. While his mind begged him not to as it would unleash a whole other world of hurt, a feeling he hasn’t felt since his fragile 18-year-old self-had moved here for university. And Elio thought he had come to a decision ‘do not open that drawer you know what pain lies inside’ but in a moment of weakness he let something slip from his lips.  
“Oliver” breathed out closing his eyes imagining his touch  
“Please” He begged himself as an unknown force lead his shaking hand the brass handle pulling the drawer out to reveal an old wooden box with the initials ‘E+O’ burned on the top.  
And with uneasy hands, he pulled up the latch and lifted the top of the box to reveal an assortment of memories from that summer. A torn page from Armance, the pit of the peach he had experimented with and Oliver had ate, the box that once held the cigarettes that Oliver had bought the day they admitted everything to each other, multiple photos of the two, and 5 folded up pieces of sheet music, it was a composition that Elio had made about the pain and hurt he had gone through trying to recover from Olivers departure and the news that had come up during the phone call they had months after the two had parted.  
Why had he done this to himself? Elio had silently asked as tears rolled down from his eyes. This was the pain he hasn’t felt in years and though the pain regularly ate him up inside because every second without Oliver was a second not living, all of the pain and emotions he had put into that box were now flooding back. Pandora’s box had opened and Elio didn’t know if he would ever be able to close it again.  
Letting out a shaky breath Elio eyes closed tightening more as his memories from that one summer deluged back. He knew he should be over this by now he knew that he was being unreasonable pining after a man he only knew from 6 weeks and who were currently married, but who was gonna stop him, he ran away the first chance he got leaving his parents behind only to return to his parents in the fateful villa for a couple weeks out of the summer and Christmas or Hannukah and certainly he wouldn’t stop himself from dreaming about Oliver so what was there to do.  
There was one thing, however, something that had never been in Elio’s mind, in all the times Elio had cried over Oliver, all the times he had begged God to bring him to him, and all the restless nights he had spent thinking about his true love. The thought was almost too dangerous to think about and every time he was even close to thinking about it something deep, deep, down had stopped him. But that night there was no boundaries or hinderances all of Elio’s emotions had swept up every logical part of his body and he was just making decisions upon desire.  
So he did it. Hesitantly he reached for the folded up sheet music and slowly unfurled shuffling them until he reached the last page where nine digits were scrawled across the bottom. He then crumpled up the piece of paper gripping it in his hands standing up and making his way out of his room and into his living room falling down on the couch. Remembering what he was there to do he reach to the side of the arm of the couch where a side table stood which held his landline. Immeadelty he typed in the digits almost excited.  
The phone rang a few times before there was a crackle and then a voice.  
“Hello?”  
“….”  
“Who is this?”  
“Oliver?” He asked emotionless

**Author's Note:**

> I hate open-ended fics so oops!


End file.
